


The Best Sand Castle

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: LP Spring Break, battle buddies, partially written before the stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: A Battle Buddies prank goes wrong at Let's Play Spring Break and now they have to fix things.





	The Best Sand Castle

Jeremy and Ryan were at the beach in sunny California for Spring Break with the rest of the Let's Play Family. But, while the others were having what they called a "sand castle building contest," the Battle Buddies instead relaxed on their beach towels; Ryan with a book and Jeremy with his shades on, just chilling.

"Hey, Jeremy?" Ryan asked, looking up from his book. He was shirtless and wearing black shorts, his baseball cap worn the right way to block the sun from his eyes.

"Yeah, Ryan?" Jeremy smiled at him, also shirtless with his aviators on and green shorts. His Battle Buddies shirt was balled up next to him.

"You wanna tell me why you had the need to buy an orange and purple patterned beach umbrella? I've just noticed it and now I regret that choice." Ryan reluctantly looked at the Rimmy-Tim inspired beach umbrella and shook his head disapprovingly. 

Jeremy just laughed and pointed below him. "Pal, did you see my beach blanket? My ass isn't that big!"

"Why? What did you-? Jeremy, no." Ryan face-palmed with his book ("Ow.") as he saw the orange and purple striped beach towel he was sitting on. "Jeremy, Jeremy...one of these days, we're gonna have an intervention about this."

"And I'm gonna ignore the whole damn thing, buddy." Jeremy chuckled and flipped him off. 

Ryan sighed and looked at the others and their sandcastles. Some looked tall and majestic. And others looked like they could use some TLC.

"You wanna...wanna see what they're up to?" Ryan asked.

"Or we could give those sandcastles the old Battle Buddies treatment." Jeremy gave him a smirk.

"Jeremy, you know how to make a man smile. Let's do this." Ryan tossed his book to the ground, put on his own Battle Buddies shirt and walked over to the sandcastle from Team AH. It looked almost complete with the logo on the ground and a moat around the sandcastle to keep out FunHa- er, invaders. 

"Hey, Ry Bread. What's up? We thought you'd never get your nose out of that book." Gavin laughed.

"With your nose, I'm surprised your face allows you to read a book." 

"OOOOHHHHH!!" AH cheered with a "got 'em!" from Michael.

"Micoo, boi. Ryan was mean to me again!" Gavin whined and hid behind Michael, his curls somewhat blowing in the wind, but mostly staying in place. Must be that Jersey stubborness.

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin! You didn't even help build the sandcastle, you asshole! When it's time for the audience to vote, you're not getting any credit." Michael pushed Gavin into the sand and Jack helped him up.

"What do you think, Ryan? I'd say I haven't lost my touch when it comes to building houses." Jack says with pride.

"It's nice, Jack! I like where you're going with the whole thing here. But, uh, there's something wrong with it."

"Of course there is. What is it now, Ryan?" Geoff rolled his eyes.

"...it's not flat enough." Ryan snapped his fingers.

"DIVE BOMB!!!!" Jeremy ran full speed, did a backflip and landed in the sand with a THUD, most of the castle destroyed and the other LP Family members laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Holy shit, dude. Your castle got rekt by your own crew." Aleks laughed and then kicked the Cow Chop sandcastle. James (Nova) didn't like that at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JEREMY?!" Michael yelled. Gavin just laughed.

"That was bloody cool, Lil J." 

"Shut up, Gavin!" Jack pushed him back in the sand. He turned to Ryan and poked him in the stomach with every other word or so. "You two fucked our castle up! Now you have to build it. Just the two of you. Alone. Before it's time to judge."

"And...how long until then?" Ryan shrugged.

"10 minutes."

"T-Ten..." Jeremy gasped in horror as he dusted off his clothes.

"That's not enough time!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well, you fuckers should've thought about that before destroying out castle! And you know what else, guys? We're live right now." Jack pointed to the camera not that far from them. "So, all the FIRST members out there know what you two have done."

"The Battle Buddies series is cancelled." Michael laughed.

"Nah, they love us! Hi, guys!" Ryan smiled and waved at the camera, Jeremy following suit.

"You can't charm your way out of this one, Haywood. We're going to get food and we expect a finished castle when we come back, or you two are in deep shit." Jack glared at them.

"Yeah, we're so scared...." Jeremy laughed.

Jack flipped them off and the AH crew headed back to the table filled with delicious food, Geoff and Greg Miller at the grills. The other Let's Players went back to their sand castles now that they had a 10 minute warning.

Ryan and Jeremy looked at their pile of sand and sighed.

"Well, Lil J. We've really screwed this one up. How do we build a sandcastle in 10 minutes?!" Ryan took off his baseball cap and scratched his head.

"I was gonna suggest burying Gavin and plant a flag on his nose, but he left." Jeremy rocked back and forth, his hands hanging out of his pockets.

"I did like what they had going on, though. A nice castle, a moat-" Ryan then gasped. "We can do this, Lil J. We'll do it and we'll make it better. Castles are my forte. After all..." He stretched out his left hand. Something whizzed by, really fast and Ryan caught it. It was a golden cracked crown. He put it on his head and smirked. "...I am a King."

Jeremy gave a big smile. "Yes, Ryan!"

Ryan walked towards the camera and waved at the people watching. "Hello there," of course using the Mad King voice now. "You won't tell them about what you just saw, will you? It'll be our little secret." 

"Ryan, you're insane. But, I love you for it." Jeremy chuckled.

"And I you, Jeremy." Ryan gave Jeremy a kiss on the forehead. "Now, let's show the Let's Play Family how a sand castle is supposed to be built."

\----------------------

10 minutes have passed and it was time for the audience vote via Twitter poll. The camera would pan to each castle while the people who built them explained how they built it.

The AH guys were just coming back from eating, but all they came back to was a giant red sheet covering a lump.

"What the fuck?" Michael sighed.

"We have to do a big reveal, Michael. It's only fair." Ryan nodded, his crown mysteriously disappearing from his head before they got back.

"All right. You assholes had 10 minutes. Let's see what you've done." Jack crossed his arms. He moved the camera over so the Battle Buddies had the spotlight.

"Ladies and gentlemen-" Ryan started.

"Except Gavin."

"OI! JEREMY!" Gavin whined.

"I would like to introduce you to the best sandcastle ever. Because we built it, of course. You ready, Jeremy?" 

"Let's do it, Ryan!" 

"1...2...3!" They both tossed the red sheet off their creation. Turns out, it's a very impressive looking castle. With orange, purple, blue and black flags hanging off of it, a moat with water surrounding the castle and even little boats floating around in it. There were also little cannons stationed around the top of the castle.

"Yes, they work." Ryan smirked. He pulled on the string of one of the cannons and confetti came flying out.

"Holy crap, Ryan!' Gavin gasped. 

"I painted the drawbridge." Jeremy demonstrated the working drawbridge. It had Jeremy's pattern as it went up, and Ryan's color pattern on the other side. 

"I have to say I'm impressed! Well done, Battle Buddies!" Jack gave a thumbs up.

Jeremy and Ryan gave each other a hug.

"You think we should tell them about the crab we captured and put in a hole inside the castle?" Jeremy asked muffled by Ryan's shirt.

Ryan shook his head. "They're not ready for Crab Edgar yet..."


End file.
